Tea and Biscuits
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: Santana watches a mystery woman enter her cafe everyday, and everyday she orders the same thing. Not once do they ever speak, and not once does Santana ever meet her mystery woman. That is until one day when everything goes wrong. One accident will lead to another, and soon their two seperate worlds will collide. - A/U
1. Prelude

_Hey, so I thought of this idea and I knew that I had to write it down and strangely enough I've gotten really invested in it. But I thought I'd do a little prelude first, just to get you all into it and see what you all thought. If you like it I'll go on. :] _

**_Rated__ T_**_but that was just to be sure, it may change but I'm not sure I'll write anything too rude. _

_I only wanted this story to remain light and upbeat due to the utter cuteness of Brittana in the 100 episode! So don't expect too much drama. :D _

_Now read and enjoy!_

* * *

**Tea and Biscuits **

**Prelude**

You see her; she glides right in so elegantly, so poised, everyday.

At exactly five minutes past one, that beautiful starlet comes through those shiny, glass doors; everyday.

You wonder who she is, what her name is, where does she come from?

But everyday your mystery woman never reveals anything to you. So far you have only learnt one thing about her. One Thing.

And that is; that everyday, at exactly five minutes past one you will see that beautiful, golden hair reflect perfectly through the glass as the sun shines above her. You will see her soft, pale complexion, usually covered with some fancy, new sunglasses, enter through those doors. You will hear that familiar little chime of the bells ringing throughout the whole café and you will watch her ever so gently raise those glasses from the bridge of her cute, little button nose and place them atop her head and suddenly all you will see is those bright, ocean blue eyes.

Everyday, you stop and you freeze.

No matter where about in the diner you may be, no matter what you may be doing, as soon as you see those eyes… those eyes.

And everyday she will glide her way to the front, she will look directly at the person by the till for all of a minute before she will bend her head down and become distracted by that darn phone. Everyday, it's like she always has somewhere more important to be, and yet she still walks straight through those glass doors.

You just don't get it.

She clearly _has_ to be a model.

You think so anyway, by the way she walks so beautifully, as if she walks everyday for a living. The way those pale, long, long legs are always on show, she clearly knows that wearing short shorts everyday isn't just a fashion statement. And by the way you never get to see directly into those ocean blue eyes, no matter how much you try too, no matter how much you'd die too, once she hears that ever so annoying ding of her phone that's it, you no longer exist in her precious world.

But that is not the thing she's revealed to you about her. Those are all the things you've learnt just by simply watching her.

You only know One Thing, and that is, everyday at five minutes past one, she will come in and order; One tea, and One biscuit…

And that's it.

She takes her medium tea to go, waits a second to be handed her packet of shortbread biscuits, and then turns right around and leaves. She walks away with her perfect, pale face still looking at that darn, black iPhone.

She only comes in, to come right back out again.

If you weren't so invested in her you'd think how 'wanky' that statement is, but you've seen her do the same routine everyday for a year now and you just cannot get over it. You simply cannot get over the fact that she chooses to come into this same, boring old café everyday for just One Tea and One Biscuit.

Why not go to Starbucks, or Costa Coffee? Why does it have to be here, at Le Rose, the least known café and only order two simple things that she can get anywhere?

And why, oh why, does she never, even once, say 'Hi?'

You just don't get it. But you want too, oh boy do you want too.

You want to get her so much.

But not in the I-want-to bang-her way like your best friend Puck would say, but more of the I-genuinely-want-to-get-to-know-her kind of way.

There has got to be so much more to her than meets the eye. You know that you're probably looking way too much into this, but at the same time you don't think that you're looking into it enough.

She _has_ to be so much more than she lets on. That gorgeous, blonde haired starlet _has_ to be so much more than just her One Tea and One Biscuit.

And that is what bothers you the most, the fact that you know that you will never know.

* * *

_So, what do you think, would you like to read more, or is it not worth continueing? I only want to keep you all entertained afterall haha._

_Let me know your thoughts! :]_


	2. Chapter One - She's a Mystery

_**A/N: **Wow! I was not expecting so much feedback and alerts, thank you all so much! All of your favourites, etc. left me smiling almost as much as I did when Santana asked Brittany to live in NY with her.. almost, sorry but Brittana All the Way! haha :D _

_Anywayss, sorry I was planning on saying so much more but my little sister is distracting me right now, she insists on reading allowed her Hunger Games book and well, I can't exactly so no, lol. _

_But without any further ado, here I give you the next chapter, it isn't much but this is more of a lead up to the next ones. Eitherway Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**She's a Mystery**

_"Santana!"_

_"Psst, Santana!"_

Your name rings through your ears, but your eyes are still glued to those shiny, glass doors. You let out a dreamy sigh.

"Santana, for Christ's sake, look at me!"

You instantly snap your head to the direction of the nasally voice echoing through your ears and stare, bored, into the slight green eyes of your friend Quinn.

"What?" You snap back, you can feel your eyebrows scrunch up together in your frustration.

You know that Quinn knows you were having one of your nice fantasy dreams again, so why does she always make her to task to ruin it for you? It's almost like she wants you to be mad at her.

Quinn just lets out an irritated huff at your attitude and goes back to wiping the surface clean again, like she has been doing for the past twenty minutes. The surfaces aren't even that dirty, you just know that she really doesn't have anything better to do.

"You were staring." She states like it's obvious.

"And you were wiping." You reply back instantly, already getting bored of your interaction.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" Quinn questions you with a roll of her eyes.

"And didn't anyone ever tell you to mind your own fucking business?" You say back, your jaw clenching as you do.

You know that Quinn can tell she's frustrating you, and you know that that's exactly what she wants to do. You can see it in the way her lips move up slightly at the sides.

She can seriously annoy you at times, but you know that without Quinn at work with you, your day would be far less entertaining.

If you can call winding each other up entertaining. That in itself just shows how lame your job is. It makes you wish you didn't have to do it whenever you see people like that of your mystery girl walking in. You just get slightly embarrassed at times, even though you know you shouldn't. A job's a job at the end of the day; and you have to pay your rent somehow.

Not everyone can be a model like her, even though your Abuela tells you otherwise.

"Alright, no need to get moody with me. Someone seriously needs to get laid already." Quinn says snidely. And that statement does it for you. With that you snap up from the leaning position you were just in and point your finger straight at Quinn.

"How dare you say that?"

"What? You know it's true!" Quinn spits back, her arms raising "Everyone can tell, Santana, you don't exactly hide your lust for that model woman very well, gosh you stare at her like she's a piece of meat! You're turning into Puckerman!" She says, her voice showing a slight distaste as she says the name of your best friend.

"Oh geeze, Fabray, he's not that bad!" You roll your eyes and cross your arms in annoyance.

"Says you!" She says back dumbly, looking you up and down in her irritation.

"Well he can't have been that bad a few years ago when you slept with him!" And you know straight away that you just hit her nerve. But you're that frustrated with her you don't even feel bad.

"Oh you did not just bring that up! In here of all places!" And you can see Quinn's eyes begin to turn red with rage; you always know exactly where to hit her.

But as you stare straight into her eyes, past her anger, you can see a slight hurt in her eyes and even you know that you took it a bit too far with that one. So you immediately bring your forces down and uncross your arms.

"I'm sorry." You say weakly, your eyes looking at the marble ground.

You feel Quinn's anger begin to slowly fade as she lets out a long sigh, her hands slapping at her sides.

"I'm sorry too." She sighs out, shaking her head at herself. "Gosh, even after all these years we still never change do we?" She asks rhetorically, you can hear the slight mirth in her voice.

You feel your own irritation fade completely and you just roll your eyes at the two of you.

"Yeah, I guess that's true." You laugh out quietly. "Although I'm putting the blame on you for this one, you know I was daydreaming… and it was good too." You tell her with a raise of your eyebrows.

"Eww, gross, I do not need to know the inner-workings of your mind, Lopez." Quinn screeches in jest, before playfully slapping your arm.

"Come on, let's get back to work." She tells you with a small smile. You know that's her way of saying that your forgiven. You give her a small smile back.

You take a quick glance at the room in front of you and let out a quiet sigh. A few more customers have entered and taken their seats, you can tell their waiting for their orders to be taken by the way they stare at the plain paintings hanging up on the walls. The pictures are seriously not that fascinating – to you they just look like scribbles but apparently it's meant to be flowers – and you decide to go over to those customers first as you know that they must be bored out of their minds to be looking at those.

You know the feeling.

So with the conversation over, the two of you head your separate ways and act like the last ten minutes didn't happen, just like you do everyday.

To strangers you know that the two of you must have the strangest relationship ever, but for you two it works, somehow. Besides someone has to keep Miss Bee from getting too pretentious otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance at making it through the great New York City, especially with the customers that you get here sometimes. If you weren't here you know for a fact that you'd be seeing Quinn's 'most wanted' face on every news-stand in the state, and well you can't let that happen.

You quickly jot down the meagre orders of the few customers waiting before punching in their orders to the chef. After, you quietly make your way over to the surface, your chin resting on your hand as you begin to daydream once more.

You wonder when your life got so boring and repetitive. You don't remember ever seeing your life like this when you were in high school.

But more than that, you can't help but let your mind wonder back to your mystery girl and what Quinn had said earlier. Is it really that obvious? Does everyone working here know just how much you're crushing on that girl? And if so what do they make of you and your 'obvious' staring?

Maybe you really do just need to get laid. It _has_ been a while after all.

But most of all you wonder; if they know, does that mean _she_ would know too? Has she ever seen the way you watch her move sometimes? And if she has, does it freak her out?

Well, you guess not otherwise she wouldn't keep coming back to the same café like she does everyday.

You still wonder why she does that, because you know for a fact that the café doesn't make the greatest tea ever, so what keeps drawing her back here everyday?

In the end you just decide to give up even thinking about it, because you know that you're never going to find out the answer to that one. So you don't even bother trying to solve it. It's like they say, some mysteries are just never meant to be revealed. And you guess that your mystery woman is one of them.

Besides it's not like she would even think twice about you. You don't think she has ever even looked at you before. To her, you're probably just another face in the crowd.

* * *

_Let me know your thoughts! :]_


	3. Chapter Two - Hot Tea

_**A/N: **Thank you all so much for your alerts and favourites and reviews, seeing that made me all kinds of smiley :] _

_I was going to update yesterday but as it turns out my mother had her birthday so I was busy cleaning around and sorting out her party hehe so here is the new chapter which I hope you all enjoy! :D _

_Without further ado!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Hot Tea**

My day's are just like any other, I really don't do that much with my life. I'm not as busy as people expect me to be. Although I don't really know how I give off the impression that I'm like super busy. But I can tell by the way my friends just watch me quickly get dressed and give me a small wave as I slam the door shut that they get the impression that I'm off to have the busiest most exciting day ever! When really all I do is go to MiniMike's Dance Studio, rip off my simple hooded jacket, revealing my plain tank top and matching shorts and get ready to teach the small five to ten year-olds the awesomeness that is hip-hop dancing.

Yeah, my day isn't very busy, and I don't get many people constantly phoning me all day, everyday, like some of roommates do, but to me I have the best days ever.

I've always known that dancing is my passion, and growing up I practically raised my two little sisters so I've always been fond of children. So when a teaching job for children came up in one of the most well known dancing schools in New York I knew that I had to apply. I think out of everything in my life, if I didn't, _that _would have been my biggest regret. Well, besides leaving my sisters. But Amy's nearly sixteen now, she doesn't need my constant help anymore.

But sometimes I can't help but see my little Sweetie on the small smiling faces gazing up at me. On some days it hurts, but days like today that's what keeps me going. And all I can do is smile right back at them and tell them to take their positions before turning on the music up high and busting out a few moves, just to get them prepared for the lesson ahead. Besides they're always begging to see me dance and I can never say 'no' when they stare up at me with little pouts on their faces.

My job may not be much, but I love it all the same.

* * *

Even though my job is pretty awesome, and I do love that I get along with my boss Mike, he's really cool and is surprisingly only a few years older than me, work can get very tiring, very easily.

Whoever says working with children is an easy job, I'd like to have a few words with them, because easy is an understatement.

Some children can be so full of energy, and well, I'm not as young as I used to be. But even so, I still carry on with a big smile on my face, never once revealing that really out of all the fun of working with children, the biggest highlight of my day is my fifteen minute lunch-break, which only happens everyday at one.

Sometimes I do wish that my break could be longer, I mean fifteen minutes really isn't that long, and I've never been a fan of rushing around. I never know how those business people can do it; I see them everyday quickly calling out for a taxi, or constantly checking their watches to make sure that they are doing everything on time, and I just think to myself that must be a busy lifestyle.

I really couldn't do it.

But then again, in some ways I am doing it. I may not be wearing a well-tailored business suit, but as soon as that digital clock hits one I'm chucking on my hooded jacket and fleeing out of that building before my students can even blink.

It may sound rude, but I really do have a schedule that I like to maintain everyday. If I didn't I know for a fact that I would end up doing something wrong, or forgetting to do something that was important and then ending up coming back to work late. And well, after the first few times of doing that I know not to do that again. Mike really doesn't like his employers slacking. That's the one rule Mike is extremely strict about and that doesn't make my day any easier.

So once I head out I know that I can only go to one of two places to get something decent for lunch and that is either; the local coffee shop just two blocks down, or even closer, the small café, Le Rose, which is only just across the road.

I have to admit, I hadn't seen the café the first few months working at MiniMikes, seeing as the shop really is so small. It doesn't help that it's right in the middle of two large buildings which draw your attention a lot more than the café.

But once I saw that small red flashing sign, I've never been able to look anywhere else. It was like that small café was calling out to me, telling me how much easier and time-saving it is for me to simply go there instead. It may not be so well known, and the tea really isn't that great, but for some reason I just can't go anywhere else for lunch anymore.

I don't know what it is, but as soon as I step through those glass doors, and I hear that little bell chime I'm reminded of my hometown, Ohio, where small cafes like this one are a dime a dozen, and all you can hear is chatter and laughter as everyone knows everyone, and all you can smell is freshly cooked bacon and eggs. And immediately I'm drawn to the front till and soon enough I'm placing my simple order of tea and biscuits, I really don't like to eat too much for lunch (I made that mistake before and didn't think about all the twists and turns I have to do in my job, and so… it didn't end well) and heading straight out as soon as I can.

I'd love to be able to stop and stay there for a little while, just to get that feeling of home a bit more, but if I did then I would be extremely off schedule and well, I don't want that.

And soon after I'm back to the crazy streets of New York City again, rushing past people as quickly as I can to find my small little bench in Central park, which is only a five minute walk away. I like to just sit there and calmly finish off my lunch and watch the people walking past, going about their day, it fascinates me. But once I'm done I don't have long before I'm heading off back to finish the rest of my day at work.

My day really is like any other, well that was until today.

Today when I quickly rushed out for lunch again, starting off just like every other day. I headed straight for my favourite café; I walked across the road with a mission. I went straight inside; alerting the workers of another customer, even though I'm pretty sure I've become regular for them now. Sometimes I don't even need to order, they have it all done for me.

I really wish I could spare the time of day to say hello to the employers, they really do seem friendly, but my lunch is busy enough as it is. I don't need any small chit-chats to keep me distracted.

I walk in, like every other day, and head straight for the till. My phone dings again so I quickly reply to Sweetie's messages, I have to switch my phone off at work – another one of our rules because I'm working for children and all that regulation stuff I'm never really interested in – and my attention is immediately gone to my phone.

My sisters can be very distracting at times, but it's worth it to read their cute little, random messages.

I wait for all of two minutes before I take my tea and biscuits and quickly say a 'thanks' before turning to make my way out.

Everything goes the exact same way it always does, everyday.

Except today, today when I turn, my freshly made tea in hand and head for the exit. I take no more than three steps before something goes crashing into me.

My instincts immediately make me move my phone, held firmly in my hand, up high but what shocks me the most is my other hand holding the cup of tea. The person that accidentally crashed into me banged into that hand, thus making me knock my drink all down my front. The hot liquid pours down my chest, runs down my cleavage and down to my stomach. I instantly drop my drink in surprise but it was already too late. The hot tea had burnt most of me and the hotness was so excruciating I couldn't help but let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" I shrieked, with my free hand I pulled back the front of my shirt and started fanning the heat away on instinct. But the heat was too hot, fanning it barely did anything.

I could hardly hear the small gasps in the background as everyone bore witness to the accident at hand. I was too busy standing, frozen in shock.

I could hear the person who crashed into me profusely apologize to me. But the pain was just too much; I could actually feel tears prickling in my eyes. I bit my lip in order to prevent me from saying anything, because I could really feel myself wanting to say so much to the person right then, but I held firm.

I'm not that kind of person. I've never been good at confrontation. So instead I just nodded my head, trying to wipe away her apologizes and slowly tried to make my way out of there. Besides I still had a schedule to stick too.

But then I felt a gentle hand touch my wrist, and immediately I flinched. Whether it was from surprise or something else, I didn't know but I didn't think much about it as I was still in too much pain. I really just wanted to go. I felt embarrassed enough as it was.

But the grip on my wrist stayed strong, and suddenly I heard a soft voice right next to me.

"I am so sorry. Please let me help get you cleaned up?" My first instinct was to finally open my mouth and say all the things I'd been holding back the past few minutes, but instead I turned to face that voice, and as soon as I did all of my words vanished.

It was like I literally just couldn't think of anything to say. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to say something.

Was I supposed to speak?

I really couldn't even think my eyes were too busy staring in awe at the heavenly face in front of me.

It was her. The waitress I'd seen working in here a few months ago.

I remember seeing her smile out of the corner of my eye, and for a split second I thought that smile was directed at me. But I knew it couldn't be, she was staring straight ahead and I was at the side.

I didn't even know if she had seen me.

But now, with her right by my side, her smooth, gentle hand on my wrist, I knew for a fact that she had to be talking to me. She wasn't looking at anyone else.

Knowing that sent a strange warm sensation to flutter in my stomach. I could feel my face blush, and I knew that I just had to look away.

So I did, I ripped my gaze away from those precious dark, brown eyes and found myself staring hard at the white, marble floor instead.

I tried to register what she had said earlier, but the woman quickly repeated herself. I could hear the slight sound of begging in her voice, it was almost like she genuinely felt bad for what she did.

But why should she? I knew it was an accident, besides I really should have known better than to walk whilst using my phone.

I decided to let her help me anyway; I didn't like hearing her sound so helpless.

"O-okay" I stuttered back, nodding my head quickly, trying to stop the tears from falling down my face. Now that I wasn't distracted by her beautiful eyes anymore, the pain of the hot tea on my chest came back, and I could still feel it burning.

I never knew tea could hurt this much.

I allowed the woman to lead me straight to the back of the café, she never once let go of my wrist. I kind-of didn't want her too, it felt nice.

She led me to the side where a plain white door was and took me quickly inside. It was a small, cramped room filled with piles of dishes by a sink and she took me to the corner where a chair was located. Instantly she set to work.

I grew fascinated watching her. She looked so serious, her lips formed into a small pout, I didn't know whether that was because she still felt bad for what happened earlier or because she was too busy concentrating, either way I couldn't help but find it cute.

It looked like she knew exactly what she was doing as her hands busily moved dishes out of the sink and grabbed the cloth hanging on the cupboard door. She chucked it under the tap, and waited for it to be wet enough for her to squeeze the remaining liquid out before she folded it as neatly as she could and made her way back over to me.

Her dark brown eyes no longer looked full of panic like it had when I first saw them, but had now grown a serious touch.

She avoided my eyes and looked directly where the spill was and gently reached up to my chest. She stopped suddenly and quickly looked up at me. I could see in her eyes she was asking for my permission, although I didn't know why, she didn't need to ask if it was okay for her to pull my top back. I nodded my head anyway and saw her give a small smile in reply.

She ever so gently pulled back the top of my shirt before placing the damp cloth onto my, now, red skin. She dabbed at my chest for a little while before slowly moving down, but when she got to my cleavage she stopped again and I could feel her hand hesitate.

Now I could see why she would stop and quickly thanked her as I took the cloth from her hands. I dabbed it down my cleavage and down further, I knew to anyone else seeing me with my hand down my front might have looked slightly odd but she didn't look at me awkwardly. Instead she leaned back and started to stare at the wall right behind me. I could hear her take in a little breath before she quickly removed her eyes away from me altogether and looked down.

"I- erm, should err… get some peas." She mumbled to herself.

From where I sat it looked like she might have been growing a little red in the face, but because of her smooth, caramel skin it was hard to tell. So I just put it down to her being embarrassed about the spill again.

"You don't have to do this; I know it wasn't your fault." I told her honestly, still dabbing at my chest, gently.

"No- no, I do, I have too, I am really sorry. I swear I don't know what happened, I should have looked." She said, almost scolding herself, I just shook my head, pouting a little. I didn't want her to feel bad.

"No seriously it's alright. I'm not too hurt."

"Are you joking? I could have burnt you! That tea was just made!" She said her voice rising higher as her frustration began to pick up.

I didn't know whether she was angry at me or at herself, either way I didn't like it.

"I know it was I'm not stupid." I said back in a small monotone voice. But my eyes slanted a bit, I really hated when people tried to put me down.

"I- I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that I could have got you seriously hurt and now I'm going to be in so much shit, I'm never going hear the end of it." I watched as she quickly began to pace up and down in front of me.

I didn't say anything because I felt like she needed to let out a little rant, but watching her move was starting to make me dizzy. It wasn't long before she stopped, though, and turned back to me again with her arms crossed. Suddenly noticing me again, I could see her eyes quickly burn out their rage of fire, and her face dropped.

"You need something cold to press against the cloth; the dampness won't be cold enough. I'll just get you some peas real quick. Stay there okay." She instructed before quickly rushing out the door, leaving me to watch her go in silent wonder.

How can someone go from being so full of rage one minute to suddenly looking at me with the uttermost care in her eyes? It was almost like she suddenly made herself my personal nurse, and there wasn't anything that I could do or say about it.

From past the door I could hear the sound of small heels quickly rushing around, trying to find something as quick as they could, but if I listened closely I could also hear the small murmurs of what sounded like two people arguing. I imagined her trying to explain to a co-worker what happened earlier, and by the sounds of it they don't sound too impressed.

For some reason that got me laughing to myself and I found that I couldn't help but smile. I suddenly got the feeling that my days were no longer going to be the same old everyday that they used to be.

* * *

_Soo, what did you all think? Please let me know your thoughts, review, PM whatever you feel most comfortable with, haha :]_


End file.
